One More Time
by MaidenRin
Summary: Centuries ago Orochi was defeated at the hands of warriors, yet the warriors were forced to sacrifice themselves to do so. In modern day spirits of the warriors are reborn into the world, an evil is present on earth ready for revenge. Can they win again?
1. Prologue

**No Regrets**

_Authors Notes: Alright alright, yes another story. Blame my roommate for buying me Orochi Warriors for christmas and since I've become a bit of an addict to it. Beaten all four stories with in a time of two days. However this idea came to me a while ago just I tried to force out other chapters of other stories before I typed it up. Unfortunately it has failed and now you get this. I don't know what pairings will occur so I'd buckle down, this IS Orochi, so be prepared for a bit of crack (and pepsi) induced fun. I hope you all enjoy this as much as a few of my other stories. I'm working on improving my writing abilities for the better. Now I don't own these characters, they're fictionalized versions of actual people who are long time dead owned by Koei. I'm not doing this to make money, I like most others on this website am doing this to fulfill their inner fantasies... Yea that sounds lil dirty doesn't it? You know you love it! Some just for the fun of it are taking more DW 6 appearances while others retain the same. For example I love new Yue Ying design but Ma Chao keeps his helmet...and Cao Pi his ponytail!!_

Prologue - Centuries Later

A traffic jam was occuring outside her building once more, but from this height every little steel machine seemed like tiny little insects. Then again in truth they were nothing but insects to her. Placing her hand upon the glass she frowned a little bit, this world was so boring, so dull, and so easy to conquor now and days. People were nothing like they were centuries ago... They were sheep... so absorbed in technology that they'd believe anything that they were told by the media. Gently her slender nail tapped the glass, a slight smirk spreading across her painted lips.

Turning away from the window she stopped to look in the mirror at her current form, a small frown crossing her face. Her human form was so detestable, pale peach skin with darker hair to blend in with those about her. Absolutely hideous in comparison to her long violet lockes that would so freely and she wouldn't be doing this unless she knew it was necessary to get what she wanted.

A very long time ago in which they created chaos together by taking the heroes of two periods of time and kingdom by kingdom conquoring and ruling them. Yet somehow they had been beaten... somehow... she had thought to been dead. Actually to be truthful she had thought she was dead until she woke up on a battlefield staring at the corpses of fallen heroes and her beloved Lord Orochi. Only she had survived that fray... which lead her straight back to here. Earth.

A disgustingly green planet full of humans, yet she knew that it would all be worth it. Orochi's body and scythe she had taken with her which sounded at first disturbing, but she was magic after all. In a world mixing magic and technology she was slowly restoring the life back into her Lord to reawaken at the right time. Glancing at the calender she could only smile more, and it wasn't too long now.

Centuries of waiting would soon be worth it. So much time struggling to make it and building herself this empire company all for the sake of one moment. In this world there was the possibility of reincarnation and her creations have spent centuries tracking the arrival of the first on the planet. When the first came it was sign the gates were open and the others were soon to follow, something knew of her presence and was letting their spirits return to forms. After that it wasn't too hard to find them, after all they don't quiet resemble everyone else. Shifting from her human disguise to the slinky outfit she loved so much she glanced to a man sitting in a chair. Those loyal would be rewarded, those who had betrayed them would die painfully.

"Dong Zhou..." Da Ji purred, "I'm going to need you to start marking those packages for our guest, we can't have them miss our party now. Make sure you have matched up the proper packages to each person... I salvaged everything but their weapons, I want to remember them as they were when we thrust them back there... They won't know what hit them... Remember Orochi can give you that paradise you always wanted.."

"Yes Ma'lady" He grinned before turning to walk out of the room to take care of the business at hand.

His mind had been easy to jog, and keeping his loyalty just involved a little mind control of a few easy women. If even that now and days, there were girls less clothed then her on the streets now willing to be with...that... poor excuse for a human. They were so easy to manipulate. The memories of a past life will not be hard to place into these warriors, but it'd be too easy to just give them the answers. Just as it'd be too easy to kill them all with out their weapons, the key to everything, and they were still scattered through out that world they merged together so many years ago. Of course only she had the key to it and Orochi too, but he didn't need to wake yet. He would need all the energy to get.

As bells began to signal it was noon from a near by Christian church Da Ji went to the window once more a wicked grin passing over her face.

"Warriors of old... the bells doth toll for thee." A line from a poem she had read once and oh so fitting. Death was near for every last one of them. Even Dong Zhou would die as a pawn on this checker board. "Next time, you ought to remember to finish your opponents off… wait. There won't be a next time once I'm done with you!"

xXx

"The time has come then..."

An old man robed in white appeared landing on the rooftop looking across at the building bearing the name "Earth inc." A bland name for someone who was such a clever young woman. Though he supposed she was no younger then he was, she simply appeared to look young. A great evil was hiding with in that building though, one he hadn't seen for so many years. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of who was lying in hibernation with in that wicked tower.

Mortal's eyes couldn't see it, but this storm was nothing of natural making. Waving his hand he signaled a small white bird to come to him. Quietly it chirped and he simply listened. "So… a gathering in three days? I suppose I ought not disappoint her by rejecting her kind invitation to the warriors. So glad she's too senile to remember this face though…" He chuckled a little before letting the bird fly off, "Thank you my little friend your part in this is done…"

"However no time for a mid-afternoon nap…" Walking to the edge of the building he looked down into the streets as citizens began to flee from the rain. With a smile he took one step of the building before vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter One

**No Regrets**

_Authors Notes: Okay it's a snow day and I'm a little fiction happy today having actual free time for the past day or so to work. Being in Theatre in college tends to keep me going off and on in activity so I apologize before hand. I rather like this way to format my stories better. Well hope you figured out who old mysterious man is who vanished off roof! This is going to be probably the best thing I've ever gotten to type due to the creativity I had to muster up. I'm sorry I can't fit every single character into this chapter so I'm favoring many over others… especially when I build couples… tee hee hee. I'm also sorry there likely won't be any yaoi in my couplings. Just a forewarning for any hoping. I'm also on a mission to redeem some of the changes in characters between SW1 and SW2… such as Keiji and Okuni… Yea be prepared. Also this is long and might seem a little redundant but find out what you're favorite characters are up to in this chapter and the next!_

Chapter One – Invitations

One… two… three…

CRACK! A large foot seemed to nearly effortlessly kick the door of the apartment right off its hinges. The door way was empty but protocol called for the two to pull back until they were certain cross fire wasn't automatic. The two officers had asked for this bust, they NEEDED this bust to get back on track in the office.

"You first…" The blonde haired man glanced over at his partner with a smirk before cracking his knuckles.

"I don't see why you don't just use a gun…" His comrade spat before raising up his gun and entering the apartment finger already on the trigger. Taking a step he kept his gun aimed high, turning each direction before cautiously lowering it. "Keiji… Coast is clear."

"Gotcha Mago."

Quickly the gunman's partner entered the room searching for any sign of life… but it was strangely silent. This had been the right address, but this place seemed dead, "Damn it Magoichi you sure this is the place?"

Walking to one of the bed room doors he frowned slightly, "Yes! Certain…" Carefully he dropped one hand from his gun twisting the doorknob then violently pushing it open aiming his gun for the opposite wall just incase. Another white wall, but this one was splattered with red. Wait… His eyes shifted to the floor suddenly. "Holy shit!!"

"What?!" Quickly the taller man ran up peering through the door way and the very sight caused his own eyes to widen a little. "…Whoa."

On the floor lay the men they were after only they lay in several pieces. No bullets, no knives, it was like someone took a blade to the two of these men rather viciously. Putting his gun away, Magoichi stepped over one of the bodies to enter the room. "Fuck, there goes that bust."

"Yo…Mago." Keiji soon followed in the room his attention on something in the corner, "Those packages, maybe they have the drugs?"

"The brawn has some brains too."

"Yea yea…" He waved the comment off with little thought before kneeling down to pick up one of the packages. His heart seemed to almost stop for a moment as he noticed there were two, each with envelopes stuck to each. "…These are addressed to us."

xXx

A happy tune was being hummed as she swept the stairs of the shrine, not even chores were going to keep her down. The rain the night before had watered the grass saving her from one more chore which meant her time could be spent doing other things such as dancing! That or practicing her monologue that she was going to do in class, it would still be interesting how the rest of the students reacted for her, a woman, doing a piece from a Kabuki play.

It'd been two months since her last death dream, which meant maybe things were finally looking up. Every time it was the same one through, she would be standing there in front of a tall blonde man, trying to convince him to come with her… She was oddly dressed in miko's outfit… When a blade would…

"Okuni! Are you day dreaming?"

"Oh sorry Madame!" She turned looking to an older woman, "…Um Himeko what is that?"

"I don't know your mother ran by said it was at the house for you. She think it might be from a boy."

"Ooooh." Taking it she looked at the package pulling the envelope out with a small smile on her face. "Wonder if its Shinji…or maybe Kojiro… He has such dreamy eyes."

"Well..?"

Pulling the letter out of the envelope, she opened it beginning to read it. "Its not from a boy…" Okuni replied rather disappointed at this notion but the rest of the content would quickly perk the girl up, "Seems I've won some random drawing of Earth Inc. and I get to attend some big party they're hosting! Oh… a costume party it seems. They even sent me a costume… How flattering. U simply cannot wait! Imagine the people going to be there…"

"If you're going to day dream do it while you're sweeping at least so you're being slightly productive?"

"Yes Ma'am"

xXx

Off with the ignition. Keys pulled out, and off the bike. After fixing the pair of sunglasses he wore, the man took the tooth he had in his mouth and flicked it away. He hadn't been home in over forty eight hours due mainly to an obnoxious hang-over and he hadn't the will to leave the party site. No real action lately, actually it'd been surprisingly dead quiet. Since the incident where he had shot that officer Ling Cao everyone was trying to remain on the down low. Of course this forced him to actually go to his job, which was working out of his home, doing occasionally smuggling jobs for those willing to pay good money.

Walking up the stairs his eyes became fixated on the missing door keys. Grr… Twisting the door handle a little, lifting up, and then pushing the door in (tricky handle). Folding his arms he looked around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Here to tell you about the job offer, Ning." An older man replied folded his arms, "Package detailing it was on mine porch and apparently yours to."

"Do you raid everyone's mail like this, Gramps?" Gan Ning muttered running a hand through his spiky blonde hair before taking off his sunglasses. "So Mr.T whats the job?"

"If you're too hung over to remember my name its Huang Gai you idiot." Growing obviously annoyed at how many different nicknames the boy found to call him each day.

"Yea yea."

"Anyways Earth Inc wants us apparently to do something for them." Huang Gai picked up the package for Gan Ning, tossing it over in his direction, who successfully managed to catch it with on hand. "We're attending some party of theirs to get details there. Gave us some costumes…take a look at yours."

"…" Gan Ning warily set down the package beginning to open it then paused, "There's no fucking way… Who do they think I am David Bowie?"

"You'll wear it and go."

"Fuck no…"

"Need I remind you rent?"

"….Fine." The biker growled sitting down on the couch a look of disgust on his face. "Better be good pay.'

xXx

"In other news today the famous Qiao sisters have been reported missing. The two were said to b-" Quickly the television set the news report was being broadcast on was turned off.

"Hey I was watching that! The Qiao sisters have kidnapped! Can you-"

"Sun Ce its meeting time…" His long haired friend muttered before looking to the front of the table.

"Oh… Heh. Thanks Zhou Yu." Spinning his chair once he turned to look at his father who was standing at the front of the room, "So what is this meeting about pops?"

"Well its just a monthly recounts of the number of successful clients and court cases in the past month. Which seem to not shockingly remained at constant rate of both success and fails. Though Sun Ce last week we need to talk about your case in which you decked out that prosecutor."

"In my self-defense the man called me a loose cannon. Not only that but I am a defense attorney and he was clearly picking on that poor old blind woman."

"Who poisoned her husband…" Zhou Yu slipped in quietly.

"It was all circumstantial evidence." He replied folding his arms flashing his friend a slight frown at the notion that nice old lady would do such a thing.

"ANYWAYS!" Jian spoke up over his biological son and the man that might of well been another member of the Sun family since he had been hanging around Ce since the two of them met in first grade. "Quan, the budget looks good, you've done a fine job managing. Also Zhou Tai hats off to you for the work dealing with that nasty paparazzi when we helped that crazy man win custody of the kids from his insane wife."

"Who would of thought he was the better parent." Sun Ce snickered slightly rocking back in his chair.

"DAD!!"

"Shang Xiang we're in the middle of a business meeting."

"But we've all been personally invited a costume party being hosted by Earth Inc!" She exclaimed excitedly holding up several packages, six in total. "Each of these are personally marked with our names on them and hand picked costumes!"

"Earth Inc?" Quan inquired shooting Zhou Tai a curious glance, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes Earth Inc. Its some billion dollar corporation that is known for founding a lot of historical foundations. Does a lot of work with old weaponry I hear to. They do a bit of this and that, but what matters is we're gaining enough popularity to be invited to huge social events. It would threatening to our reputations if we didn't go…"

"We?" Quan smirked, "We said you get to you, you're the secretary."

"There's a package marked here especially me! Even one for Zhou Tai!"

"…?" Sitting up Zhou Tai's eyes fixated on the packages for a moment before looking away in thought. Something about this all seemed awfully odd, but at least he'd be going to ensure the safety of the Sun family.

xXx

His hands were trembling. Excitement, rage, anticipation all rushing through him as he stared at the letter from Earth Inc.

_Ling Tong,_

_We've heard of the death of your father, and our condolences to your family for having to suffer with that. We managed to capture on one of our security cameras the entire incident, and have identified the man that has murdered him. He will be attending as a guest of our party in two days. Consider this an invitation to find him. In this is a costume that we have provided since it is a theme party. The man's name is Gan Ning, he isn't hard to pick out of a crowd. We're willing to help you in this."_

_Earth Inc._

Somehow they had identified the man that had killed his father, which was the biggest favor anyone had done him so far. While the rest of the force was on top of it no one had given him a break like this. Not like the police would let him settle this personally anyways.

"I'll kill him… I'll avenge your death father… I swear it."

xXx

"Checkmate."

"Bullshit."

"Check for yourself."

"… You cheated."

"Can you ever admit it when you're beaten Zhongda?"

"Not until I'm certain you didn't pull any shit Kongming, that should have been a stale mate. Especially while you're half distracted reading that piece of garbage." Sima Yi muttered looking over the chess pieces on the board.

"Miss Yue Ying's books are not pieces of garbage if you have any sense of taste." The other man frowned before glancing around the rest of the lounge then looking back to Zhongda. 'Are you planning on attending?"

"Hmm?"

'That Earth Inc. party. I know you're the only one on campus who got an invite also." Zhuge Liang remarked.

Sima paused for a moment, "…I'm considering it."

"Considering? You're throwing away opportunity at some fame and glory? Are you ill? Doesn't sound like you at all." The man chuckled a little at the thought. "I intend to go, besides rumor has it that Yue Ying will be there. I would not miss out on an opportunity to meet her in person."

"…I better go to guarantee you don't make too big of a mistake, rumors say she isn't much of a looker."

"That's shallow of you, picking beauty over brains. I'd thought better…"

"Save the lecture for your philosophy class." Sima Yi waved his hand. "Best two out of three.."

"If you insist"

xXx

"Another wonderful performance my lady."

"Thank you…" The lovely lady purred stretching, "I ever told you I find how dull I find these concerts Junyi?"

"Only every other time you hit the stage.." He replied with a smirk motioning to the vanity, "Brought you some Starbucks, figured you could use some since your Ex-husband was the director this evening. Yua-"

"Don't waste your breath by uttering his name." That sweet voice taking a icy tone. Walking to the vanity she picked up the cup enjoying the delightful aroma emitted from the drink, "Mocha, Junyi I could kiss you."

"I'll pass."

"I know you will." Zhen Ji smiled finally setting her flute down into its protective case. Not that this one would be lasting her too much longer, these ones wore out rather quickly it seemed. Pity, she still hadn't found that perfect instrument yet. Glancing over to Zhang He she noted two packages next to him, "What are those?"

"Oh, something about a costume party at Earth Inc or something. They want both you and me to attend…"

"Costumes… sounds odd."

"I rather like mine, its purple…"

"Sounds like something you'd wear…"

"Lets go! It'll be fun."

"I don't know…" A frown crossed her lips, "Things are still messy from the divorce, you know that."

"Ah yes but you know that mystery man whose been sending you the flowers whose name I've been sworn to complete and utter secrecy or else?"

"Yes…."

"He'll be there."

"……We're going"

"I knew I could persuade you." Zhang He smirked rather dramatically rising out of his chair in an elegant manner, "Which means darling there is some dance practicing to be done. Come! Time to work on my delivery …"

"And book our flights to Tokyo."

xXx

Both warriors sank to their knees spears held loosely in theirs hands, and the two of them panting heavily. Sparring was always interesting when you put two students at the top of their classes against each other. Sanada Yukimura and Zhao Yun, two men who one would think brothers if not two different ethnicities. Zhao Yun though was over seas here to study under the Sanada family due to the death of his recent sensei, and the gracious invitation to host him to further his training.

"Both of you are doing excellent. But I want you both to remember something as you fight." Yukimura's father smiled taking a step out looking at the two, "When acting remember a weapon is an extension of one's self not simply a tool. You must be able to wield it as if it is simply another limb on your body…"

"Yes Father."

"Yes Sensei.."

The two's voices over lapping as then pressed their foreheads to the ground in respect.

"Get up… there are some packages labeled for the two of you… and dinner is ready."

"Ah at last!" Yukimura rose to his feet offering his hand to Zhao Yun with a grin, "Lets not keep mother waiting, you know how she gets. Besides I want to see this package, we hardly ever get mail."

"Then we determine who won the match." Zilong said under his breath so only Yukimura could catch it. Had Master Sanada or his mother caught win of them keeping count they'd be scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes for a month.

xXx

"Why did they package them together! I can't tell which goes to whoooo…" Whined the brunette that sat cross legged as her twin dug through the box, "We won a contest, get costumes and it says that there is one specified for each but no labels."

"Maybe we're supposed to know."

"Possibly but that's a weird way to do it don't you think Nene?" She frowned pulling out a white top with a pair of pink pants, "This is kind of weird…but I like it. Whats they other outfit?"

"Its yellow!" Nene exclaimed gleefully, "I claim this one mine!"

"…You can have it…I don't see pants with that…" Kunoichi's eyes fixated a little worriedly upon her twin's outfit, "Are these like ninja outfits?"

"They look like it…"

"A little bright don't you think?"

"I think a little color is good, who'd want to dress in dark colors all the time. Its so depressing!"

"Yea.. Hmmm I like this hat a lot."

"Okay now that's just silly for a ninja to wear."

"You're the one gonna wear yellow, so don't insult the hat."

xXx

_"FATHER!!" She cried out watching his body hit the concrete, the man standing there with the gun still aimed at where she had been standing. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her knees growing weak, and the wall seemed the only place she could successfully catch herself. "Someone ple-"_

_Soon his gun was aimed at her however silencing her quickly, "Now…what do we have here? A pretty little thing aren't ya?" Licking his lips the horrid man gave her another look over, "We could have ourselves some fun here you know."_

_His hand grabbed for her shirt, ripping at a portion of it, "Scream and I'll make you're life miserable.." The assailant threatened pressing himself against her. Tensing the small framed woman searched for her escape, yet she found none. A gun was aimed at her, his intentions well known by now, and her father lay dead in the alley not far from her. Squirming a little she managed to get a hand to raise and strike the man across the face, cutting his cheeks with her nails._

_"You little bitch…"_

_Those eyes of his flared up in fury his gun's aim fixated once more on her, this time his finger on the trigger. Was he going to shoot her? Strike her? A shadow would block any light from entering the alley way depths suddenly, a shadow that loomed well over her and her attack._

_"How pathetic..."_

_Her eyes lifted to find that a large hand took hold of the arm holding the gun. The grasp tighted causing her assailant to scream in pain and she closed her eyes, soon following a nasty snapping of bones was heard. If she wasn't paralyzed in fear she'd be sick to her stomach by this point in time. She could hear the man screaming in agony, whoever had interrupted could kill the man she was certain, but opening her eyes she saw him just standing there looking at him._

_"So desperate to resort to rape… a waste." The man glared before fixating his eyes upon her. That gaze…_

"Lu Bu…"

And then she awoke sitting up in her bed looking about almost frantically until she saw the tall muscular figure standing in her door way. Her eyes widened a little then shot down to her sheets again. "Lu Bu… I-I'm sorry."

"You were having nightmares again?" Never one to dodge around the point. "Of the attack?"

"I…" She tried to explain herself, but he was starting to know her too well.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep from my room Diao Chan." Glancing over his shoulders for a moment he seemed to check if anyone was even up, before closing the door behind him. "You don't have to lie about it."

"Lu Bu, I just don't want you to worry too much…" She replied weakly, "You've done so much already I don't want to be a burden in your home."

Lu Bu, there wasn't a soul in Asia who didn't know the man's name. He was martial arts champion who was yet to lose a match to anyone. That night she had been attacked and her father killed, something had smiled upon her when he heard the ruckus and came to her rescue. While hospitalized he had come to note only visit her, but extended an invitation to stay with in his home due to lack of place for Diao Chan to go.

"You won't ever be a burden in this house hold Diao Chan." He responded having expected that reply from her. Walking to her bed side he sat himself down looking seriously at her for a moment. "Not a mark left…"

"The bruised are gone entirely. I was able to dance yesterday even…"

"I noticed…"

Her face flushed a little as she realized that he had caught sight of her dancing about while in the midst of cooking his dinner. Past two weeks she had insisted on cooking meals personally for him, to help repay him for saving her.

"Diao Chan…" He started, "We're going to Tokyo…"

"We?"

"Yes. I was sent an invitation for a party being held by Earth Inc. I intend on going to see what this is about, but they also sent a package and invitation with your name upon it as well." He stated.

"Wait… why me? I-I'm not anyone important…"

"That's your theory…" He laughed a little before rising up off her bed, "Besides I prefer not to show up knowing you might be having nightmares alone back in China. We'll be leaving later this afternoon to catch our flight."

"Alright." She smiled weakly at him feeling butterflies starting to fly around in her stomach.

"I've started breakfast, take your time getting up though." He almost smiled there it seemed before turning and walking out of her room.

"Lord Lu Bu…" She muttered softly.

Lord? Where had that come from?


	3. Chapter Two

One More Time

_Author Notes: Chapter 2 already? Yes yes. Call this some demonic little sugar high but I'm already revved up and ready to put this chapter out since even more characters are introduced. Hard thing about an Orochi piece of fiction is the amount of characters. I looked to my roommate and was like Hey I covered twenty four characters last chapter… and she remarked out of seventy something. My jaw just about hit the floor. Gotta give her credit for helping me think up of Sun and Son's Law firm. Yes that is the name, and yes it's supposed sound that bad and cheesy and the like. I absolutely adore Orochi now though, I really thought I wouldn't but I do. Some of the lines are just hysterical. If you can't tell already I am a huuuuge Lu Bu x Diao Chan nut. I wished when I beat Lu Bu with Diao Chan there would have been some closure to that whole portion. Koei how could you ever make Lu Bu say "Diao Chan is dead to him" … So sad!! Okay okay anyways back to my work._

Chapter Two – Arrivals

"This is quite the hotel they've provided us free stay in. Presidential Suite, a pity this isn't a trip for fun…" She sighed setting her bags down next to the large bed. "Well love, satisfied?"

"Somewhat," He remarked setting his things aside before heading towards the window, "I still have to wait a day before I know what this Earth Inc wants from us. Inviting rivals corporations to such large parties, what kind of trap are they laying for us?"

Nohime's lips curled into a playful smile moving to hook her arm around one of his. A hotel and just the two of them, and Oichi who had a separate room, thus she could have a bit of fun if she got the man to stop focusing on business for a moment. "A day before the event which means we have an entire day to ourselves."

Briefly his eyes drifted to her then back out the window for a moment seeming not to catch her drift when she spoke. Hmph… that or he was teasing her, which meant he was just asking for it. Sliding her hand down to his wrist she grasped hold loosely before sweeping her leg out right behind his ankles. Nobunaga's balance was lost at this point though his hand easily managed to catch him as he hit the ground, his eyes shifting to his wife curiously. Kneeling down she crawled towards him with a smirk.

"You're missing my point."

"…Someone is need of attention hm?"

"Just a little stimulation." She purred tugging him forward a bit by his tie.

Nobunaga's brows arched a little as his interested was clearly perked, his hand moving to weave through her hair. Noh always did have a way of making things a little more exciting, despite how distracting the woman could be at times. Before he could close the gap between their lips the door would be opened.

In would walk young Oichi, shoulder length brunette hair let down still wearing her school uniform since she had been picked up from school and brought here, "Brother I've ar…"

She stopped.

Backed away slowly.

And closed the door right behind her.

Oda's eyes had shifted ever so slightly until the tug of his tie drew him closer to Noh once more.

"Don't worry love, she'll be fine. Your time is mine right now."

"As you wish."

xXx

Her arm had been linked with his since stepping outside his home. For some reason the closer she stayed to Lu Bu right now the safer she felt. He didn't seem to mind in fact he made sure that she was close to him through out the time in the actual airport and on the streets. The streets made her nervous still, even if the attack had been weeks ago, it still was quite vivid in her mind as the dreams reoccurred.

Entering the hotel she looked around curiously, this place was huge! Who could afford to rent out at this entire hotel for some party? Well apparently Earth Inc could. Though it was rather awkward they only gave the two of them one room to share, though Lu Bu had already made the offer to sleep on the floor, claiming he didn't really mind no matter how much she protested him doing so.

So many people entering and exiting….

"Liao!" Lu Bu suddenly called out startling Diao Chan out of her thoughts. Her grasp tightened around his arm as she looked the direction he had called out. Noticing her change Lu Bu shifted his attention to her, "Sorry, Zhang Liao….he's a friend of mine. A good man."

"This is the lovely Diao Chan you spoke of?" A man would suddenly address her which would finally drive her to shyly step out from behind Lu Bu.

"Ah, yes. A pleasure to meet you Zhang Liao…" She replied softly bowing her head respectfully to him.

"A pleasure also Diao Chan."

Quietly Lu Bu watched her try to speak up though shying a little by his side. Rather instinctively his arm moved to wrap about her, his hand resting upon her shoulder to assure her it was alright. Looking back up to Liao he nodded his head a bit, "So is this a gathering of celebrities? Or…?"

"I don't know. Seems there is a wide variety of people showing up, mainly Chinese and Japanese natives. Yet no real consistency in the crowd. Though a lot a no names also… It's a little strange. No offense meant in that no name comment Miss Diao Chan."

"It's alright," She replied smiling slightly, "I was surprised to have something for me…"

"Well press does tend to follow Lu Bu about; they likely figured you were staying in his home." Zhang Liao shrugged slightly before looking towards the reception desk. 'I best get to checking in."

"We'll see you later then Liao."

Diao Chan lifted a hand to wave before looking up to Lu Bu, "Is he someone you fought?"

"Yep. First match I ever took injury in." He replied rather amused at the memory, "But pretty good match. We had a rematch but I managed to win again, I bought him a round of drinks afterwards." Glancing down at her the man couldn't help but allow smile to tug at the corner of the lips as Diao Chan remained so close. "You aren't used to jet lag are you? You still look exhausted…"

"..Ah... yea…"

"I'll take you to the room so you can sleep…" Lu Bu then moved forward suddenly kneeling to hook an arm under her legs and one on around her mid section picking her up off the ground with ease.

"L-Lu Bu!"

xXx

Crumbling the note in his hand he lazily turned his head to look at the trash can that was half way across the room. Taking aim he tossed it, and watched as it bounced off the rim. A growl escaped him but he had no intentions of moving, the flight had been horrid and room service was pissing him off to no end. Just as he was drifting to sleep listening to the flute solo of Lady Zhen Ji, they'd walk in bringing something for his father.

Now however was once more trying to relax and write some sort of note, as a bouquet of flowers lay next to his bed. He'd need them delivered to her room, if he could think of something to actually say other them 'you played beautifully' as his notes normally said, which were always given after her concerts. This time everything was different, this was the opportune time to introduce himself and tell her how much he admired her. The woman was gorgeous, talented, and now single which meant he could make his moves. A fool like Yuan Xi really fucked up letting a woman like Zhen go…

Ah….

xXx

"…He'll meet me tomorrow at the party." Zhen inspected the note before glancing over at Zhang He, "Junyi?"

"What?"

"Please tell me he's handsome."

"…Handsome? When it comes to looks there is nothing you need to worry about when it comes to him Zhen." He assured taking another sip of his tea before flipping a page in the magazine he was reading. "You won't be disappointed when you see who it is"

"You should feel guilty teasing me so much." Zhen pouted a little before glancing away.

"Don't try that on me, you know it doesn't work."

xXx

"Only a few more need to sign in before every last one of them has arrived, Lady Da Ji." Dong Zhou spoke kneeling in front.

"Good and as my part of the bargain the Qiao girl have been brought here by force and shall be delivered into your possession tomorrow night before the plan is put into action," Da Ji smiled sweetly, masking her obvious thoughts of what an idiot the man was. Wanting the wives of two great heroes put him in great danger when she acted and when Sun Ce found his weapon. His memory restored and the fate of the fat man would be, needless to say unpleasant. It did however create in fighting and made everything much more amusing in the midst of the confusion. "Now who is left to sign in still?"

"Fuuma Kotaro," Another voice echoed in the room. Da Ji quickly whipped around watching as a man landed upon the desk in a crouched position, "Chaos has arrived."

"You…" She muttered glancing over him. He was already decorated in his armor, yet she never remembered seeing his body or that outfit as one she picked up and sorted. Okay she really had far too much time on her hands to do that job and remember it. "I don't remember inviting you to this… But I recall you quite well. You however don't see changed since then at all."

"I am the bringer of Chaos…" He replied with a smirk, "And I know all about this scheme of yours. I do approve of it…"

"I'm not sure I was asking whether you liked it or not but thanks I suppose. What brings you to me though?" Da Ji inquired giving the red haired ninja a look over, he did seem capable. Why did he of all people remember? Had he not been killed? If not how was this man still alive today? This bringer of chaos, perhaps he was something similar to herself and Orochi, other worldly.

"Offering my assistance…"

"Oh?" Da Ji's eyes widened pleasantly surprised by this, "That is interesting. If you loyalties still lie with Orochi then certainly, you were quite handy with that ninja magic of yours. If I remember right there is another that you wish to destroy though… What was his name… Hanzo right?"

"The tamed pet…" He grinned wickedly, "It would only be a bonus to toy with the shadow more."

xXx

"You think it's a little weird they had the packages laying on slaughtered bodies on the criminals we're looking for?" Magoichi asked bluntly looking around the lobby of the large hotel. "The whole things just a little off."

"That's why we came." Keiji replied folding his hands behind his head.

Civilian wear was always far more comfortable then uniform. A pair of jeans, and a black tank top worked for days like this. Though walking around the hotel he was starting to feel a little under dressed compared to some of the other guests. His eyes shifted towards one of the lounge areas where music was playing, and there appeared to be some girl dancing.

"Whoa." Magoichi paused in mid-step at this point turning his attention to the girl dancing. "What a babe."

Normally Keiji would roll his eyes at his partner but at the moment even he found himself rather fixated on the girl dancing. They weren't the only ones either. Taking a step forward his shoulder brushed a man of who was rather large, but didn't tower as Keiji did. This action however caused him to turn giving the blonde man a dirty look, "Watch it punk!"

"Punk?" Had he really just been called that? No one had called him a punk since he was in middle school. "Eh, sorry about that."

"You better be!" He growled looking at him.

If he was in a real asshole mood he'd slam this guy against the wall for threatening a cop, but he really was just trying to see the woman who was dancing. A little silly to be dancing for no reason in the middle of a hotel, though some people found this oriental music rather easy to move to he guessed.

"Is there a problem?" A soft voice asked, causing both men to turn.

There in front of them was the dancer who had been previously the catch of three men's eyes. Her focus was on the two bigger men, one round and one tall, who seemed to be causing some sort of ruckus at the moment.

"Oh none at all miss!" The fatter man suddenly flushed apologizing profusely for his hot-headed reaction, bowing even a little to the girl.

"Just a little misunderstanding…" Keiji added glancing to the man before looking down to her, "Nice moves you got there."

"I think heaven might just be missing an angel." The smooth voice of Magoichi would chime in as he appeared next to the girl, "Name is Saika Magoichi and my goodness quite talented at that…"

"Ah, Thank you. Charmed I'm sure Magoichi." She replied looking at the three men then smiling, "Now who might you two be? This hotel is only registered for Earth Inc's guests, and none of you look like hired help."

"You don't recognize me?"

"…um nope."

"Ishgawa Goemon?"

"Can't say I've heard the name…"

"Hey you were that fat kid in that one movie way back when." Magoichi grinned slightly looking at the man, "A child actor huh? Interesting to catch you here."

"I was thinking this was an A-list star party only, and what exactly are you two."

"Law enforcement." Keiji folded his arms smirking a little at Goemon as he spoke, "From right here in Tokyo."

"Now little lady what might your lovely name be?" Once more Magoichi started trying to pull the girl's attention to him. Normally Keiji would allow him to do so, but this time there was unfamiliar tinge of jealousy as he flirted with the girl. An almost competitive desire kicking in, one that unfamiliar in this sort of territory but quite well known on the job. Keiji did hold the record for fights, the man refused to ever use a gun on the job.

"You can just call me Okuni." Quiet and soft in her nature of speaking she seemed to have however to show obvious interest in the conversation and the three men. Two of them were very attractive, and there was something charming about the bigger one's attempts to be impressive. Keiji, he held her attention though, something about him was oddly familiar. Long wild blonde hair that seemed to drag her back to a particular dream…

"Okuni, that's a lovely name, fit for an angel…" Magoichi moved to slip his arm about the girl. His partner however managed to grab hold of his collar ripping him backwards.

"Settle down there…" Keiji smirked slightly pushing him back away from the girl, "How old are you?"

Delighted Okuni giggled a bit clasping her hands in front of her, "I'm nineteen…"

At least he didn't feel as bad for showing a spark of interest. "And you're here by yourself? That's a little dangerous isn't it?"

"I figure Earth Inc wouldn't hold a party without top security. If not seems I've met the right men to come to if I have any trouble." A coy little smile worn on her lips as she replied. "But this little minx can do well on her own."

"Well don't be afraid to give our room a call little lady," A wink following from Magoichi.

"Or mine…" Goemon added glaring at the two so called 'cops' standing near him. "Just incase these boys are too 'busy' to help you out."

"Such gentleman…" She cooed before bowing politely, "This lady would love to stay… but I do need finish settling in. Good day." With that she was off towards the elevator making her escape from the attention of the three men. Magoichi, Goemon, and Keiji each having traits that made them rather desirable bachelors! Well two of them more so then one, but he was still cute none the less.

Magoichi turned his expression seeming almost accusing as he looked to Keiji, "Well… well… well… who is starting to step up to bat?"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for…"

"Oh you were hitting on her too. So shut it."

xXx

"Sis….psssst…" A weak little voice called out into the darkness trying to catch the attention of her older sister. Squirming a little bit she found it impossible to escape the ropes that bound her hands. Oh when she got out of here they were all going to pay!! She might be little but no one did this to her or her sister. "Daaa? Da are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

Xiao frowned softly sinking back against the wall, "Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing too bad Xiao, don't worry…"

"What I'll do to them when I get out!" Hissed the younger girl. A dark room, she couldn't even see her sister but from the sound of her voice she was right across from her. Rage was only a temporary thing which quickly subsided in the young girl as energy spent trying to escape her binds. Sighing she closed her eyes frowning, "They'll pay…"

"Xiao," Da's voice called out, "I'm free."

"…what?!"

"Shhhh."

"Big sis you're amazing!"


	4. Chapter Three

**One More Time**

_Authors Notes: Wooooo. Hyper spreeeee. Its been an interesting week on campus and since I'm currently on a hook of creativity I'm writing what I can now. The nice thing despite toughness of an Orochi fic, is that I'm not limited in characters to use because its like 'Everyone is there!" Fantastic no? There were a few scenes I considered including but didn't want to get too extensive, unfortunately I know Chapter One lacked a little, but it served its purpose. I did have this scene planned to have Hanzo going through a security check (He's a hitman!) and watch the amount of weapons that come out. Gotta love ninjas! Also you'll notice a few reoccurring couples I'm aiming…I can't help it…I love Lu Bu x Diao Chan as well as Diao Chan's new look! I want her outfit! Squeeee. I'm currently watching UFO files, ain't that just inspiring background sounds? I think it helps add to my insanity. Have I warned you all yet of some of the crack couples I'm pulling? If not then beware lol._

Chapter Three – Familiar Faces

Normally with a costume party one would think guests would be allowed to pick their own outrageous outfits from a wide selection of genres. Earth Inc stuck to a strict format of oriental clothing of two distinct time periods in history it would seem. Not only that, but the outfits had been hand picked for every member at this party by the executive of Earth Inc. One would find their choice of action most peculiar if they really thought about it. The problem with people is that often times, they really don't think of the minor details of things.

Sipping her drink she glanced around as the party guests began to filter in, being early was something of a habit, especially when it came to parties. Pushing long dark red hair over her shoulder, Yue Ying sighed tapping her fingers on the table in front of her. Maybe she should have brought her lap top down with her, she wasn't ever too social at these events.

Quickly her eyes shifted to see a man in white and green garments walking about. It was strange that many of the outfits seemed rather color coded. There was a lot of green, blues, and red with the few outfits that just didn't blend in anywhere in the three, then there were the samurai looking outfits. Though she had to say some were quite cute. Looking down at her own shorts she was wearing she groaned before looking back ahead noticing the man in white now arguing with another man dressed in dark blues and purples.

"You cannot stand here and tell me you really believe in such a concept." The darker clad one scoffed.

"The idea of such has been in religions for hundreds of years. Death and rebirth… the concept of reincarnation is really not so out of the ordinary. Now no one can prove or disprove such as no one dies and comes back with memories you know." The other responded calmly. Intellectuals… just the sort of people she would associate herself with. Of course hadn't the tact to just come up and introduce herself, no she had to interrupt it with an statement to support one or the other. Her favor was to the handsome gentlemen in white and green, not only color coordinated did they match but her views were similar to his. Rising out of her seat she started walking to the two men.

"Reincarnation is based on the idea that we actually have spirits which no one has proved either!" The darker one retorted in slight annoyance.

"Yet for some reason races of people who for hundred almost thousands of years were isolated from another came up with the very same idea? Do you not think it is strange?" She chimed in looking to the two men curiously. One in dark robes would turn to give her a rather quizzical and even more annoyed expression as this was turning into a two on one bout.

"I don't believe you were part of this…" His eyes giving her a brief scan up and down, which changed his expression a little bit. She caught that by the way, and temptation to hit him with something was intensifying.

"Sima Yi you forget your manners…" Replied the other before turning his body to face the red head, "Interesting addition to our conversation miss…?"

"Yue Ying."

"…" He paused for a moment glancing to Sima Yi then back to her. "…You are Yue Ying? A honor to make your acquaintance, I am Zhuge Liang a Professor of Philosophy and quite a fan of yours."

"Oh?" Yue Ying blinked a little. Fan? She wasn't expecting to find someone who read her books at a place like this. Things might actually be entertaining for once. "I am honored…"

Sima Yi watched this and simply rolled his eyes turning towards the bar, "Give me a Cosmo."

xXx

"Its so cute!" Sun Shang Xiang squealed in delight standing with her camera ready to take a picture of her father and two brothers. Two quick flashes and the moment was saved in the little memory card until a later time, "Apparently you all have this tiger theme going for you."

"It's the-"

"Ce please don't start singing that song." Zhou Yu muttered slapping his hand to his forehead, "I think we've all lived through your bad puns and jokes for a little while."

"Heh, suppose I have tortured you guys enough. Though you know Shang Xiang you're going to stand out like a sore thumb in that yellow fairy costume."

"Its not a fairy costume!" She protested placing her hand on her hips, pouting at her brother for the mention of such an idea. "Is it Zhou Tai?"

"…"

"See he agrees."

Looking to Sun Quan, the silent man simply sighed shaking his head. He hated when she dragged him into the arguments between siblings. Standing up he glanced at himself in the mirror for a moment then looked to the others, "We'll need to leave soon."

"Yea, it would look pretty bad if we showed up late to the party." It was almost shocking that this had come from the Sun's eldest child. Not like Sun Ce couldn't be serious, but it was out of the ordinary for him to ever be on time to anything besides court, which was only because Zhou Yu would call making sure he got up in the morning. If that failed Shang Xiang was granted permission to douse him with ice water… though sometimes not even that worked.

Taking his turn in front of the mirror Ce grinned a bit, "Ya know, I have a pretty good feeling about this evening."

"I'm glad one of us does…" Muttered Zhou Yu looking away for a moment, but before his comment could be questioned he looked back towards his adoptive family, "Let us be on our way."

"Someone finally gets us moving." Quan sighed in relief before glancing back into the room, "Father come on."

"Coming." If only his wife was here to see him in this get up.

xXx

"I'm starting to believe there is some sort of mistake in the invitation,"

"I don't think so, there are a lot of celebrities but quite a few of them are martial artists." Zhao Yun replied as he scanned over the crowd taking a sip from glass in his hand. His free hand making motion to a few people, "A lot of them are native of china. See that man over there Yukimura? That would be Zhang Liao, I actually fought him when I was sixteen. It was a draw result in the end, haven't had a rematch before I graduated from high school."

Turning a bit Zhao Yun continued looking over the crowd, "That would be Lu Bu, thus far undefeated in any match he's been in. Once my training with you and your father is complete though, my goal is to be the first to defeat him." Once more Zhao Yun scanned the crowd turning to find a blonde woman standing only a few inches from him.

"Long time no see."

"Ah…. Zhu long time no see."

"Zilong, don't act so shy…" She grinned a little placing a hand on his chest, "Who's you're cute friend?"

"R-right. This is Sanada Yukimura…. Yukimura… This is Zhu Rong." Zhao Yun voice almost cracking a little as he tried to speak having to take a step back to regain a little composure.

"A pleasure to meet you Yuki, well I still have a few more rounds to make. I'll catch you later Zilong." Zhu winked before turning sauntering off towards the crowds of people once more.

"…Zilong you care to explain who that was?"

"That… that was Zhu Rong." Quickly taking a gulp from his glass now, "A female fighter who has entered and won several matches in male divisions, undefeated amongst females."

"And she knows you how?"

"An ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"Yea." Zilong cleared his throat by downing the last bit of his drink before looking to Yukimura, "I think I need another."

xXx

"Junyi you cannot make me," Zhen hissed a little clinging to his arm trying to hide, "This is entirely cruel and unfair, you didn't tell me that he was a Cao! I'm dressed like some Chinese princess and my secret admirer is a member of the most prestige family in all of China."

"Just be polite and say hello." Chuckled Junyi acting as her escort of the evening. Even dressed in his purple butterfly armor, which he was growing to be fond of, no one would dare step near if Lady Zhen was on his arm. Whenever she was near another man, Zhen Ji was the type who became the forbidden fruit and unreachable to anyone. Her dedication and loyalty was something any man would adore, though her expectations out him were just the same and hell hath no fury like this woman's scorn.

Zhang He would lead the approach over towards the esteemed Cao family, as he was the connecting source between Zhen Ji and Cao Pi at the moment. What was Junyi's job exactly? Well he was the agent of Zhen Ji and knew the Cao family through several social events. The family and him tended to get along quite due to often dealing with another at social gatherings, and Zhang He was always a hot source for the latest gossips. Leading Zhen over towards family he would let her go upon approach bowing respectfully, "Cao Cao, it has been too long!"

"Zhang He, it has been some time now hasn't it?" Cao Cao turned to face the man in butterfly armor, "My…your outfit is rather… colorful."

"Unique no?" He chuckled before motioning, "This would be my client Zhen Ji."

"I've heard of you, but the rumors hardly do you justice my dear." Cao Cao took her hand lightly pressing his lips against the back of it in a gentlemen fashion.

"Thank you." She smiled politely. Alright this was the father now where was the son? "A pleasure and honor to make your acquaintance."

"Cao Pi," Cao Cao called out over his shoulder, "Come socialize a bit." His eyes shifted back towards the two a slight tug on his lips the closest thing to a smiled he showed anyone.

A moment later a young man approached dressed in blue just as the rest of this little crowd seemed to be. His hair tied back into a pony tail with a layer left loose giving him a rather messy yet attractive appearance. Apathetic was the emotion worn on his face until he stopped catching sight of Zhen Ji. "Good evening…"

"Good evening…" Zhen spoke softly rather surprised, Zhang He wasn't lying. He was a good looking man.

"Cao Pi…"

"Zhen Ji…"

"I'm well aware." He smirked slightly, "Perhaps I can get you a drink?"

"That would be lovely."

xXx

Escaping had been probably the coolest thing the two girls had ever done in their fabulous luxurious life. Da Qiao had managed to some how wriggle free of her bindings and untie her sister. The two had come to realize they were locked in some sort of closet of a rather lovely hotel room. On the bed packages that were labeled with their names on it, and in hope of their personal belongings being inside they opened it. Unfortunately the two of them were only filled with these strange outfits and nothing of there personal items.

"These are weird sis…" Xiao muttered glancing over the outfits before walking towards a curtain. "Think our kidnappers have some fetish?"

"Lets not think about it…" Replied her sister as she reached for the phone. Picking it up she made a rather horrible discovery, "…its disconnected."

"What? Why would a hotel's phone line be disconnected? Is it plugged into the wall sis?"

"Yes it is, and I don't know… Xiao check what's outside."

Drawing back the curtain a little bit Xiao peeked out to see what was going on. The way this place was set up was there was a large lobby in a circular shape with a fountain in the center of everything. An entire room that looked like it was made of crystals or something, how beautiful! The floor down in rings sections to resemble ripples from the fountains. Everything seemed to be built around the large base room, and their window was one of the many balconies that over saw the room. Below there were tons of people, many people she recognized from television! They were all dressed kind of funny, in outfits kind of similar to their own in style.

"There some sort of gathering down stairs. A lot of famous people Sis. All dressed in weird outfits…"

"Earth Inc is up to something. Grab that outfit and put it on, we'll need to blend in." Da Qiao looked to her sister, "A lot of famous people in a hotel that's disconnected its phone lines isn't a good thing. We have to warn them all…"

"How?!"

"We're getting out there."

"This is sooo cool."

"Xiao!"

"Sorry… its just exciting, its like we're secret agents or something."

"…"

xXx

Fengxian had gone down on his own as Diao Chan insisted that she needed time to get ready by herself. His protective nature of the girl was suppressed for the time to allow her to do so, yet the longer she was absent the more worried he'd become. Perhaps he ought to check on her, make sure she wasn't scared to exit by herself. Since the attack her ability to socialize was hindered a little, not to mention watching her father die was a traumatic experience for her.

"You seem tense." Liao noted shifting a little in his armor, "Surely it isn't the cloths making your uncomfortable."

"…Diao Chan hasn't come down yet."

A visible frown could be seen as Lu Bu once more scanned the crowd. Liao only chuckled a bit, "The girl is separated from you for only a few hours and you're ready to gut someone to find her. I'm sure she's fine. I'm not sure I've ever seen you so… I'm not even sure of the word for this…"

"I'm not quite sure I can explain it either…" Fengxian sighed before turning to look towards the stairwell. "Diao Chan?"

Zhang Liao lifted his head to see the young maiden standing at the top of the stairs trying to find her safety. Dressed in pink and a tad revealed by the outfit… Lu Bu almost seemed entranced by the young woman on the stair case. Wenyuan could clearly see why, there was no denying the woman's beauty.

Quickly the warrior made his way up the stairs towards her. "Diao Chan!"

"Lu Bu?" Quickly the girl whipped around to see him ascending the stair case towards her. Heading towards the edge she moved to meet him there a smile worn on her face. The dancer was put at instant ease with her protector near her once more.

"…You look beautiful…" He complimented as he took the last step up to meet her. Even a step below he still managed to tower over her slightly.

"T-thank you…" Chan's face gained a little bit of a pink tint at the compliment, "You look great also. Like a warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

"You should…" She teased gently in a manner he was used to, her playful nature seemed to come out most when the two of them were alone. However the way she wasn't hiding in public at the moment was showing some improvement, of course she seemed to carry herself a little different entirely. Indeed she wasn't hiding and she wasn't shying as Liao approached, actually she didn't seem to even notice him at the moment.

Flowers decorated her outfit, even her gloves, which made him wary to take her hand worried that he might damage them.

"I'm not sure I've seen you this happy ever," Lu Bu remarked curiously.

"…I'm not sure I ever have been either." Which was an odd thing of her to say. Her small hands however reached for one of his, lacing one of her fingers with his as she brought his hand to her lips. Needless to say Lu Bu wasn't quite sure how to respond to this sudden bit of affection. "Fengxian… Thank you… for everything you've done for me… I…" She was now stuttering, tripping over her words trying to get something out. Slowly she let go of his hand now seeming to almost tuck away once more.

"Diao Chan what is the matter?"

"I'm scared…" Diao Chan murmured softly watching as Lu Bu rose to floor that she stood on. His posture tensing, obviously concerned with what had her scared. He was ready to beat down whoever's name she dropped at this point. "Of how you'll react when I tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you." Quietly she looked up at him with those blue eyes waiting for some sort of response at this point. Her realization of this afternoon had been thrown out there now was what she feared going to occur? Gently however she felt Lu Bu draw her into him, his world now centered about her as poor Liao would stand awkwardly to the side at this trying not allow the two their moment.

A strong hand tilted her chin upwards, "You don't ever need to be scared to tell me that, Diao Chan." Leaning forward he brought his lips inches from his own. "My heart is yours." He said low enough so only she could hear before eliminating any space between their lips. After a moment or two he would be the one to break the kiss and look down at her.

Diao Chan was standing there… almost incapable of moving. Had that just really happened? She hadn't been woken up in bed finding everything merely a dream. Staring up at him, a small smile spread to her lips as she moved to wrap her arms about one of his as she often did this time a little more affectionate in doing so. "We should enjoy the evening…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"You two sure do know how to make someone feel like a third wheel." Liao smirked folding his arms falling back into step with the two.

xXx

"Do you suppose we've died and gone to heaven Keiji? This place is filled with babes.' Magoichi grinned taking a swig of the booze he had gotten from the bar, " I mean… rather heart-breaking that girl on the stairs was with that big guy but there are plenty. Some blonde was about here…"

"You're drinking on the job? And people say I'm bad." Keiji muttered trying to ignore the conversation of women at this particular point in time.

"…Hey… now that's cute girl, hope she's legal."

"Which one?"

"The one in the purple, with the ponytail." Mago's index finger lifting to point out of a slender young woman standing with her back facing them.

"Eh… I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes shifted to Keiji suspiciously, "This isn't another ploy to get me to look at another woman. Listen I noticed you were hitting on that shrine girl, I'll back off if you like, but you get ones dibs… period."

"I meant actually… I don't think that's a woman.'

"Huh!?" Magoichi looked back at the 'woman' he had been eying. She had began to turn around and from the front she did appear to be a woman, a little flat in the chest area but other features made up for that. His eyes shifted to Keiji quickly looking for more of an explanation. Quickly Keiji made a motion to his throat, which caused his partner to make a double take at the girl. "…Oh god."

Setting his drink down he quickly pushed it away before glancing at Keiji, "…Thanks for the save there."

"Not a problem, in your defense he really does look like a girl." Keiji replied shaking his head a bit trying not to laugh before patting him on the back, "However that girl over there is most certainly a female." An attempt to help his partner back on track after that bit. Magoichi turned himself to glance at the black haired girl in a green and white outfit.

"I'll be back."

"Sure you will…" Keiji laughed a little watching as Magoichi went to make his move on the lone girl. Sitting at the bar he continued to enjoy his drink, waiting for something to happen. Earth Inc's head hadn't shown up, which meant he was forced to simply be dormant until he/she did appear so that the two officers could question them for their involvement with that crime.

"Keiji!"

Spinning himself around he blinked seeing Okuni standing there dressed in a miko's outfit addressing him of all people. "Hey there Okuni, enjoying the party?"

"Somewhat, but it does seem like a lot of conversing and much less a party." She frowned a little before looking at him, "Looks like you could use some company, its rather sad when a man sits alone at a bar drinking. Make him appear troubled or depressed, which you seem to be neither."

"Definitely not." He grinned before finishing off his drink, "But not a lot to do here. Simply sitting and waiting to figure out what this party is all about."

"Yes… Its strange isn't it? So many important people yet all they are left to do is stand and talk. Our host hasn't even appeared yet." She hopped onto one of the bar stools next to Keiji, facing outwards towards the fountain.

"Yea… yea it is."

"You don't mind me stealing a bit of your time do you?"

"Heh, not at all Okuni. Besides I suppose having you next to me keeps me looking like a depress drunkard." He grinned a little before motioning for a refill. "Want a drink?"

"Sake please."

"You sure? That stuff is rather strong."

"I'll be fine." She giggled a bit in a manner that made Keiji a bit curious not as innocent as she seemed he bet. Then again now and days who really was?

xXx

"Lord Orochi… its time to wake up. Your time has come again my Lord."


	5. Chapter Four

**One More Time**

_Author Notes: Okay so I finish one chapter after midnight last night and I start the next one at 7:30 in the morning, which is thirty minutes earlier then I normally get up on days I have classes at this time. Bit of sleeping trouble. Well glad you all have been enjoying this fiction so much since this is one of the funnest ones I've ever written. I really need to get myself a Keiji plushie and give my Vincent plushie a break. Every time I go into fan girl squeal mode at an idea I like, or because I see some amazing inspiring fan art I shriek rather loudly and cuddle him. This chapter is one of the big ones that I've been really looking forward to and I hope you all like also. I love you guys so much for reading this and spending time to review, cause lordie knows I'm not the best writer, just way to hyper and creative for my own good at times. Time to say hello to some friends we haven't seen yet and those who disappeared after chapter one! See I didn't forget them, until now what they've been doing is not so much important. Which, poor Magoichi, seriously I'd be caught off guard by Ranmaru also. He really does look like a woman, and my roommate couldn't believe it when I told her that he wasn't… I think she still doubts me at times. Anyways chapter isn't terribly long mainly due to mass chaos is very hard to write, and its not meant to be long lol. Next chapter will be loads more fun_

Chapter Four – Party Foul

Her eyes scanned over the room taking moment to try and calculated if those who were truly important were at this event. Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Oda Nobunaga, Sun Ce, Cao Pi, and Lu Bu. Six men that she would personally have fun killing once more for their involvement in the death of her Lord. This time the plan was different…

"My Lady, are you searching for the Lords?" Dong Zhou inquired approaching her already having begun downing the liquor offered up by the bar.

"Not so much the Lords." Da Ji mused, "You see I've spent some time thinking on this. Without loyal vassals and generals a Lord is nothing, and last time we were out done because the loyalty of men coming to their Lord's aid was too great. Take out those who pose the greatest threat, and the problem will be solved. Zhao Yun and Sun Ce are in that category, while Oda and Cao Pi are ambitious men who desire nothing but to rule for themselves. Cao Pi is a sly one and Oda… He holds the title Demon Lord for a reason. Lu Bu… he was a valuable asset to us and could be again, but there are two allies of his here that make that a great problem. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan, I assume you know both?"

Dong Zhou's face scrunched a little in aggravation at the name Diao Chan. "All too well."

"But if we single out either of those we put at risk his loyalty… So eliminating him would be a wise option before he becomes troublesome. And Zhuge Liang… well that's just a little personal issue I'd like to handle myself if you all don't mind." Her eyes shifting over her shoulders to Dong Zhou, "None of your men are to touch Kongming, he is mine."

"Understood." He replied before glancing down into the crowd, "With the Qiao's my paradise will be on it ways…"

Da Ji didn't reply she by this point had made her statement and was now looking into the crowd, "I do believe its time I greeted our guests…"

xXx

"I can't get the door open!" Xiao rammed again certain by now that she would have nice black and blue bruise to remind her of their daring escape they would be attempting. "We're going to have to head out on the balcony sis."

"Xiao we're at least five floors up! There is no way we can make a jump like that."

"No…" Slowly she began to slide the balcony door, "But come here. That woman is speaking…"

That woman? Oh her… That dark haired woman that they encountered them right before their kidnapping. She had extended a personal invitation to them to come to this party of sorts, and when the two declined due to movie shooting they were simply told "you have no choice in that." Before these men appeared out of no where, killed their bodyguards, and took them easily. No amount of fight the girls had put up was enough to escape them. Da approached the door shielding herself behind the curtain as they cracked the door open to listen. Her eyes shifted up to her sister, seeming to get the idea of what the intention was when opportunity presented itself.

xXx

"Greetings!" Da Ji smiled as she exited onto the near by balcony. Her human disguise was dropped, after all this was a costume party and she was a rich woman. The fact she looked bizarre would threaten absolutely nothing. Approaching the edge she looked over the crowd once more, "I'm glad you all so graciously accepted invitations and come to this. You all may call me Da Ji, your hostess for this evening. I'm glad to see you all played along and came in your costumes…"

"…I'm totally digging her outfit." The side comment made by none other then Magoichi who had returned to the bar where Okuni and Keiji sat sipping at small bowls of sake.

"We have an exciting evening planned for all of you," A slightly smug smirk begin to take over that smile, "First you all should-"

"Get out of here!!"

"What?!" Da Ji's eyes widened before narrowing whipping to face whoever had shouted that. On a balcony a floor below her ninety degrees to her right stood the younger Qiao out on the balcony leaning over the rail trying to grab the attention of the crowd, and thus far succeeding. Her sister would step out quickly in support her eyes however fixated upon Da Ji the entire time. "..What pests." Muttered the sorceress before glancing over her shoulder. "Seal the exits! Kotaro take care of those girls."

"Everyone this is a trap!" Xiao continued, "The-"

"That's enough out of you" The menacing figure of the fire haired ninja simply appeared crouched on the balcony.

The crowd below was in a sense stunned. Several had been far to confused by the girl's sudden appearance to do anything, while others took to moving towards the exits. Which in a horrible discovery they could no longer find. For a certain man though this scenario was just what he had been waiting for, the entire thing had been suspicious, while he was by no means righteous he wasn't going to watch two girls get attached by some… thing.

Hattori Hanzo acted on sheer instincts, while dressed in the rather flexible clothing he wondered just how well his training would take him. Quickly he ran to the walk gaining a bit of a run to get some height literally running up and leaping over towards one of the second floor balconies.

Kotaro had jumped onto the balcony in which the two girls stood but before he could reach out and snatch one he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Reaching back he ripped out a knife that had been thrown into his shoulder, though the cut minimum thanks to the armor he happened to be wearing. Glancing over his shoulders his eyes widened in sick delight as he spotted the blue clad ninja approaching. Unfortunately it wasn't the time for him to be dealing with this man yet, his eyes shifted to the younger girl with a smirk. Grabbing her by the throat he lifted the girl up off her feet before turning and throwing her right off the balcony. That would keep the shadow busy.

It was easy to say that quickly Hanzo's priorities changed watching Kotaro heartlessly throw the Qiao off the balcony. Quickly pushing himself off from his perch on another ledge he moved to catch the girl in mid air. Landing on a third floor with a thud, the girl clinging to him petrified what had just occurred.

"Freeze asshole!!" After Hanzo's death defying rescue the younger Qiao, Magoichi whipped out his gun aiming at the Bringer of Chaos.

Getting up Keiji looked to Okuni motioned her behind him, "Magoichi be careful there is the girl up there."

"I don't miss…" He replied coldly.

Kotaro glanced over his shoulder turning to see the man with the gun, a smirk spreading across his lips. "How chivalrous…" His eyes flashed wickedly before turning towards Da Qiao who was darting out of the room, "Not so fast." A claw shot out and the girl's scream was heard, slowly the extended claw reconnecting with Kotaro's form and she unable to escape. A smirk spread across his lips before he turned placing the girl in front of him, "How about you shoot now."

"Big sis!!" Xiao screamed still clung to Hanzo who had set her down on her own to feet.

"Where the hell are the doors?" Sun Ce would his glancing around becoming more furious by the minute, "Why doors don't just disappear… She needs help!"

"So much chaos…" Kotaro was delighted at this his eyes shifted to Da Qiao, "You're of some use…" Suddenly wrapping his arms about the girl he drew her near before vanishing fully.

"Now now…" Da Ji glared looking towards those below her eyes following a figure that was stalking through the madness towards someone else. Her eyes lit up in delight now, let more confusion befall the warriors.

Xingba had been standing in complete and utter shock watching as the events transpired. What in the hell had just occurred, and where the hell did he go to get out of there. Whatever was going was something that he wanted nothing apart of. Excitement had been plentiful enough when in his business. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand to up, and instincts told him to move. Just as he did he saw the form of another man land, one holding a knife that had been meant for him. "What the?!"

Rising up from his position Ling Tong's glared at him, "Gan Ning…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ling Tong, and you killed my father."

Oh shit. Someone was on a quest for revenge, but before Ling Tong could lunge again Sun Ce would step between them, "Enough of this! Killing each other isn't going to figure out what the hell that woman is doing!"

"Out of my way!"

"Settle down," Gan Ning growled before taking a few steps back, "Ain't that big of a deal."

"WHAT?!" Once more the young man attempted to rush at Xingba, yet Sun Ce managed to some how keep a hold on him.

"Calm down!"

"Things are not looking well at all…" Okuni murmured before looking to the woman Da Ji, "Keiji… Magoichi…" Quickly she moved to the two of them looking to Magoichi who seemed rather unnerved by the fact Kotaro had momentarily put the young woman in front of his gun.

"Don't worry Okuni that bastard is not getting his hands on you." Growled the brown haired cop putting his gun away before turning to face Da Ji, "I really don't like to fight women."

Keiji placed his hand right on Okuni's shoulder before glancing to Magoichi nodding his head slightly. "We need to find a way up there."

"That's cute…you're plotting to get up to me when you have no doors. Ninja why don't you come get me hmm?" Da Ji teased looking down, "That or you all could stop running like ants and realize the bigger picture occurring here." Da Ji's hand waving the ripples on the floor beginning to light up. "Hundreds of years ago you defeated my Lord Orochi, and I've waited until your souls appeared on earth again for my revenge. Your fate has been sealed… and the games are about to begin…"

Her eyes flashed as she looked down at the floor, the second and third ring in the floor lighting up, "Lord Orochi awaits in the next world to bring your demise…"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Sun Ce growled clenching his fist glancing back towards his family members, "Quan don't let Shang Xiang outta your sight for even a minute! Zhou Tai keep hold of the hot head there." Referring to known then Ling Tong who was still fighting to get towards Gan Ning who moved to try to secure some sort of exit though failing.

"Don't you do something stupid…"

"Too late…" Zhou Yu muttered seeing Ce running quickly into the fray of everything, and quickly gave chase after him. Sun Ce was not known for his rationality but he did understand his friend's desire to deal with this woman. Mid-run however the two would skid to a stop as suddenly the room around them faded fully to black.

The ripples had lit up with a purple energy that began to surge through the room. Before suddenly spreading across the floor fully. Each warrior would find themselves separately being surrounded by this energy, was this magic?

"Zhen!?" Cao Pi's voice would call out as the energy seemed to consume the woman and disappear entirely simultaneously as similar transpired with the beauty Diao Chan.

"Diao Chan…" Fengxian's eyes shifted up towards Da Ji, hatred burning before he too was consumed and disappeared. Screams of horror echoed as each would be absorbed into the light and disappearing one by one.

In the midst of the chaos Da Ji's scream of frustration would be heard, "Old man!!"

"Now now… I can't let you have a complete advantage."

Something would cut through the light and land before Zhao Yun who hadn't yet vanished as the others were. His eyes shifted towards the spear , then struggled through the blinding light to find where it had come from. All he could hear was the old man's voice again, "Take it, you'll be needing it."

Reaching out he grabbed onto the spear before the mystical energy consumed him just as it had the others.


	6. Chapter Five

**One More Time**

_Author Notes: I'm sitting at rehearsal as I type because someone didn't get in contact with me to tell me that I didn't need to be here for awhile longer. I absolutely love where this story is going, and now back into groups things will be easier to write. Mass crowds are hard because to be honest everyone would be doing something and jumping people for some of the chaos is…messy to say the least. I find these tend to be the longest things, because I ramble a lot. I was informed of the proper definition for crack coupling…um… apparently insane couplings are not crack… just insane lol. I've had a few new ideas from what I told you SilentNinja… Tee hee hee. OMG this chapter was delayed to theatre hitting like a rock as well as homework. Make-up design is a pain in the ass! Oh by the way I absolutely love you Yukimura x Kunoichi fans, it makes me sooo happy to see original Samurai Warriors pairings. Trust me you won't be let down._

Chapter Five – Rising to the Occasion

Everything had gone black for a moment, and his body went entirely numb. This temporary sensation would end as once more the sky appeared to him, yet it was dark and twisted in a way he hadn't ever seen before. Gravity here was still the same and Zilong would hit the ground landing with a bit of a crunch. Groaning his rolled over looking at a pile of bones that he was misfortunate enough to land upon, of course this sent him scrambling back a foot or so.

His hand was still clutching something though, a spear! Turning his head he looked to the spear that he had been given by the old man. What had he meant that he would need this? In fact sitting up he took a good look around, where was he? He tried to sit up but his head began spinning a little, a feeling of déjà vu over coming him.

Had he been here before? Glancing at the skeleton he felt mildly sick to his stomach at the thought of why it was here. Rolling over he began to push himself up, something struck him though. The spear with in his hand had begun glowing dark purple just as the energy from the room before they all vanished, and Zilong despite attempts could not let go of it. Clenching his eyes shut a rush of thoughts, images, names, and places began to rush to him.

The clearest scene was of him… leaning of the spear that he held with in his grasp. Pain surged through him at the thought, but the memory wouldn't go away no matter how much he attempted to suppress it. A man, who looked far more like a snake, stood with a massive scythe. The lord was moving to attack but he would move forward, thrusting his spear right into the heart of the beast. No mercy was given either, he would step forward to make sure it had gone all the way through before ripping it out. As expected the towering Demon Lord would stagger before dropping to the ground dead. He would move a few inches… before he too fell to the ground… next to his fallen allies… he had been the last…

Zilong dropped the spear after a moment his eyes widened and looking around his surroundings again. This place… this place again? Yes he knew this realm of nightmares all too well, and that skeleton would have belonged to a fallen ally. Fallen allies… yet this was no longer their bodies… Things were coming slowly and his eyes shifted to the horizon in slight worry, did anyone else know what was occurring? Even more important was the stinging notion to protect something, someone… someone he needed to find. "My lord!"

Lord Liu Bei! Yet was he still his lord? The sense of identity of two different lives was rather something to handle, but he couldn't help but feel the attachment to the memories that were coming to him grow. That was his life… his time… one Orochi had robbed from him. Now that Da Ji hinted he was back, it meant… he had a purpose again.

xXx

"Welcome to your realm once more my lord…" Da Ji purred kneeling before the snake lord that all would know to be Orochi.

"…How long?" He asked motioning to Da Ji to rising up onto her feet.

"Quite sometime… Breaking the barriers of time and space… I ended up on earth nearly five hundred years ago…" She attempted to explain though the laws of time and space hardly applied to beings like them. Quickly she moved to wrap her slender arms around one of his. "I've set everything up to play out perfectly this time. Five hundred years of planning… You have since been in rest and restored to your powerful self!"

"Interesting. What is it that you plan?"

"We don't aim for the lords, they might inspire the generals but we must eliminate the key generals before anything occurs. Most wander about this world now lost and confused until they find their weapons…" Da Ji mused, "I know you dislike an easy fight so I've created a bit of entertainment before we become serious about everything. Zhao Yun, he has his memories restored thanks to interfering old man. With no support for now he is weak…"

Orochi's eyes shifted to Da Ji nodding his head, "For now but not to be underestimated this time."

"Of course Lord Orochi."

xXx

A musty room with a layer of dust that one might mistake for a light layer of snow if it were not so grey. Sighing softly she took a few light steps towards a window which she pushed open. No sun light poured it, but the dark tinted skies were revealed to be looming over head. Taking the initiative to look down, the young woman would discover she was in some sort of tower. This was fantastic, were those guards?

Was she alone in this tower though? How was she to get out? She had read too many fairytales of what happened to maiden trapped in towers, besides one shouldn't ever try to lock away a young beauty. This was not Tokyo, that was certain, it was like no place on earth really. Well this was no time to stay put, she needed to explore this place a little.

Walking towards the door she quickly slid it open, and stepped into the dark halls. This place had a rather unpleasant aura to it, one that had her humming to herself to provide herself some comfort. Junyi where were you? If there was anyone she could rely on at the moment it was him. Suddenly something caught her eye, a shadow of person. Quickly Zhen pressed herself again the wall eyes narrowing on the figure. There was more then one.

"I recommend you not touch me…"

Another woman? Perhaps one from the party. Those other figures, were they going to harm her? What was she to do? Remain quiet and just let them have their way with her, or help and risk herself suffering also. Alright she wasn't that much of a bitch to leave the girl to a horrid fate. What was she to go at do lecture them out of such?! Quietly she made her way towards the stairwell watching carefully but jumping back as she noticed a figure flung her direction.

Quickly she stepped backwards biting her lip looking at the figure that lay there. Wait that wasn't the woman! Quickly she darted towards the stairs looking at a woman dressed in dark pink, and adorned with flowers holding two maces in her hand. Long brown hair done half up half down… she seemed actually rather surprised at how far the man went. Yet holding the weapons she suddenly seemed to wince, as if something inwardly afflicted her.

The young woman grasped at her head nearly stumbling backwards had Zhen not reached out and caught the girl before she fell. "Careful!!" She scolded looking to the woman, while strangers in times like these allies were made quickly.

"I…"

"Are you alright?" Zhen looked to girl over, there were no physical wounds on her but she was acting strange.

"…Yes." She finally replied before looking to the woman in blue, "…Zhen Ji?"

"We've met?"

"…Diao Chan." She replied softly before looking at her weapons then up to Zhen Ji, "Listen I know this doesn't make sense right now but we have to find your flute. It has to be here in this castle somewhere."

"My flute? I didn't bring it to the party."

"Not that one." Diao Chan frowned still seeming slightly in pain.

"Are you alright."

"Just… a lot to take in." She replied simply before looking down the stair well, "We'll need to find that flute and help restore your memory so we can escape here. This castle I believe might belong to Dong Zhou…"

"…?"

"A place neither of us should ever want to be."

xXx

"I don't like this at all." Whined Xiao looking around the field in which they had appeared with in. Turning a bit she whined in discomfort, "…Da would know what to do." Her stomach turned a bit at the thought of where that man had gone with her sister. Sighing she turned to look towards the man she could rightfully call her savor at this point in time. He had managed to catch her when that monster threw her off the balcony, and they had ironically appeared with her when that light absorbed them and placed them here.

"So we're in some place in the middle of no where that looks very very creepy… My sister is kidnapped by some red hair, blue skinned… thing. I've got to get her back…" Xiao rambled a little before looking back to the ninja, "You… and who are you exactly?"

"Hattori Hanzo." He stated simply continuing to watch the girl, maybe he should just walk away before he got himself dragged into more trouble. Though he realized that leaving a sixteen year old girl here by herself was rather unethical. Quietly he glanced around the area trying to survey the area. Reaching towards his pants he realized his gun was gone and only strange orbs left. What were these archaic smoke bombs? That was a little strange, why would those be on him. The knife he had hit Fuuma Kotaro with was something he carried on for protection, just incase things had gone wrong. Just like he had a gun stashed on him also, just in case.

"I am Xiao Qiao, but you probably knew that one already." She frowned, everyone knew who they were already. The girls had a sensational pop singing career, and they had been missing for quite awhile.

"Actually I didn't."

"…" Xiao Qiao just stared at him for a moment as he mentioned he hadn't any idea who she was. "…Well I guess that means you're not gay."

His expression changed a bit arching his brow at the girl for the comment, gently shaking his head a little bit. So not listening to her music defined his sexuality, well that was easy standards. Sighing he glanced down at his ninja wear, honestly he felt strange but he had nothing else to change into. Going shirtless didn't seem like a terribly great idea either, just incase things were as crazy as it had been in the hotel. Glancing to Xiao Qiao he paused seeing her staring off in the distance, "Hm?"

"I see someone!" She exclaimed both excitedly though worried, quickly the girl scampered behind Hanzo using him as a barrier between the figures and herself.

Hanzo made a step towards the figures his eyes narrowing his stance becoming defensive, right now all he knew to trust was himself. The girl at his side wasn't likely capable of defending herself, so he'd rely on his own abilities. As the girl peeked around she squeaked… "That person has blue skins, and white hair…" How creepy, though admittedly still better looking then that red haired monster that took her sister.

"…They're not to be trusted." Hanzo stated watching as they seemed to approach, "Stay behind me."

"Was planning to…" She replied watching as the demon approached the two of them, just one? Suddenly the sound of a large battle horn echoed into the air. Hanzo reached back grabbing the younger Qiao and picking her up again. "What are you doing!?" She shrieked in surprise.

"We're too close to something big, we're getting away…" He answered continuing grabbing one of the smoke bombs and throwing it down before making their escape. Though the smaller Qiao choking a bit upon some of the smoke. That mask over his face was rather handy. But their escape was soon hindered as it seemed the two of them were entirely surrounded.

"This isn't good…"

xXx

"Anyone else have that feeling that they were just hit by a train?" Magoichi remarked speaking out loud as he pushed himself up from the ground. This was honestly worse then any hang over that he had ever suffered from in his life. Though waking up and not recognizing where he was at was a similar side-effect. "Everyone alright?"

"If that's what you want to call it then sure…" Keiji muttered dusting himself off before looking to the girl sitting on the ground seeming a bit dazed, extending his hand he offered his help up which she seemed to graciously accept. "Where the hell are we?"

'Good question." Magoichi replied.

"It seems familiar…" Added the girl in priestess garments still seeming a little dazed as she looked up at the sky, "A dream… in a dream I've seen this place before."

"A dream? I'd like to think a nightmare…Damnit!"

"What?"

"Gun's gone…" Remarked Magoichi shaking his head, "What luck. We shouldn't have ever trusted those packages we found next to those bodies. Now we're in some world after getting told we're some warriors? None of this makes sense. I could of gone a date tonight but noo…"

"I doubt hindsight is really going to be any use at the moment, Magoichi."

"….Oh my…" Okuni in the midst of the two talking had walked up to the top of the hill they had been standing on moving to get a better look around, but what she had come across was rather horrific.

"Okuni?"

"Come here…" She motioned for the two to come, which they did rather quickly. Coming to the top of the hill they looked into a small valley where remains of bones and armors scattered through out the field. A haunting image that physically made all of them tense up. "…A battle ground."

"…I have a feeling this is what that Da Ji woman has in store for all of us." The marksman's eyes narrowed on the field, "This…"

"I want to look around." Okuni then remarked beginning to walk towards the mass grave.

"Eh?" Keiji's brows arched a little at her comment before looking towards Magoichi, "We ought to follow her, and probably grab something that would serve as decent protections, ya just incase something does try to repeat this…"

"Heh…" That couldn't be the entire reason he was following the girl, simply to find weapon. Protecting her he understood, though Keiji was keeping rather close to this female he hardly knew. Maybe he was finally starting to rub off on the big guy, about time, the guy needed laid every now and then. "Ya know, I'm not sure I'm more amused by the fact you're following a woman or the fact you have bells on that rope belt that jingle every step you take Keiji."

"Oh just shut it would ya?"

xXx

"Diao Chan!"

"Fengxian, Its pointless to stand here shouting is going to bring Diao Chan back." Wenyuan sighed standing there with his arms folded. While Lu Bu was an intelligent man, there were times he could be far too hot-headed and determined for his own good. Walking around the land calling out the name of the lost Diao Chan wouldn't exactly bring her running back to his arms, whatever made him feel better for a period of time. Though Liao couldn't allow it to carry on to the point of being utterly ridiculous.

"I break every bone in their bodies if they so much as harm a hair on her." Lu Bu replied through clenched teeth.

"I know. Trust me we'll find her." Liao sighed heavily before turning away from his friend who was glaring menacingly out at the horizon. "You seem very protective of her."

"…I cannot explain it entirely Liao. But since I've met her there has been something that has kept me wanting her near." Lu Bu replied honestly though still sounding a stern as ever, he was really serious wasn't he? "That ally way that evening I heard her scream and came running on sheer instincts, I'm not sure I would of done the same thing if I had heard anyone but her scream…"

"So you love her?"

"Yes, though three simply words hardly describes everything….hm?"

"What is it?" Quickly Liao turned to look out in the direction Lu Bu was facing.

"Something sticking in the ground there… a halberd?" The warrior squinted his eyes a little trying to make it out, before beginning to walk towards it. "Such a weapon just lying about?"

"Its rather suspicious if you ask me." Wenyuan followed only to stop staring at a pole arm that lay upon the ground. Tilting his head he bent down to pick it up glancing at Lu Bu, "Seems they're just strewn about.."

Walking to the halberd Fengxian looked it over, this wasn't something just any man could wield. It was meant for someone of a taller stature, and someone who was incredibly strong. "Its strange, why do you think one would just leave weapons lying about?" Lu Bu's hand moved to rest upon steel body, and ripped it up from the ground. It was an easy thing for him to do, yet suddenly he felt a surge through his hand that sent him down to his knees. What was this?

Flashes… thoughts… voices… memories…

His eyes clenched shut briefly before opening once more. Was that him? Yes… yes that was him. That woman, Diao Chan? Could it have really been? Slowly he pushed himself back onto his recovering from the jolt. Turning he looked to Liao who seemed to have gone through the same thing… Zhang Liao? His friend now was companion and vassal back then too? Walking over he offered his hand up, "Liao, looks like there is some work still to be done here."

Grabbing his hand Liao pulled himself back onto his feet looking at him then towards the land, "You have intentions of fighting for that snake as you did before?"

"No, this time I shall test his steel personally."


	7. Chapter Six

**One More Time**

_Authors Notes: Wow the musical pretty much rocketed me straight into hell followed by a roll over from finals and finally until I'm out of school. I've finally been able to sit down and play dynasty warriors six, and I'm crying over Gan Ning's voice change…. I miss his rough voice, though hello Sima Yi and Ling Tong. I feel so behind in everything and thought I'd start you all off with a chapter for the summer. Lu Bu and Diao-chan luffles, Zhao Yun is getting is love… and Cao Pi will too… Oh the plans I have. BTW any of you seen Orochi 2 opening trailer with Cao Pi, Magoichi and Date?! That makes me a very happy girl. Oddly though I find my mind loving Diao Chan with the whip, I don't like Zhen Ji with it though. Anyone else see just how bitchy Zhen Ji and Yue Ying get at each other about their husbands? I giggled. And I admit that in RTK 8, Ma Dai is the hottest Ma… Why haven't they made him a warrior yet? Oh and my friend got me the Romance of the Three Kingdoms card game for my b-day… its so awesome._

Chapter Six – Allies

"One by one…" Zou Ci mused looking out over the horizon. For now he was not permitted to intervene anymore then he already had. Zhao Yun had been given the spear starting the snow ball that was soon to commence. All he had to rely on at this particular moment was the hope that each of them would stumble across their weapons.

He knew that it was a lot to intake at once for a lot of them, and some would try their hardest to retain the identity they had of this world. Yet it would be impossible to deny their real selves for long, warriors could not stay content in the modern world for too long, how they would grow discontent soon enough trying to cling to something they were not. Spreading his cards he let them form about him quickly.

Sharply he reached in and snatched the card out from the floating deck. Turning it to face him, he admired it for a moment before letting it go, a bit of concern crossing his face, "This… will be far more troubling then I thought. With no armies of their own, a number of generals to fight thousands… Let us hope for the best."

xXx

"One… by… one." Da Ji mused leaning over the railing of the castle, "Can you imagine? They're separated from their allies, no armies, while our forces now out number all of them. Their dead soldiers have only been added to our armies, how glorious!"

"You are certain this shall work?"

"Yes," A delighted twinkle sparking in Orochi's strategist's eyes. "Here we have men who can lead armies, inspire hundreds of people to go to battle. A bunch of leaders with no one to lead, well that is something different entirely." Tilting her head a little before turning to sit upon the railing looking up at the dark skinned snake demon, with those mismatched green and golden eyes.

"What about the mystic?" Orochi's stern expression hadn't changed, though his attention slipped from the troops below the castle walls to her once more expecting and explanation. Nothing was to go wrong this time, and he would not underestimate the fools again. As long as Da Ji held strong beliefs and weaved her webs of confusion, the Orochi army would be in for victory for certain. No one would be spared this time.

At the mention of him, Da Ji pouted her lips a little, rising up onto her feet in a dainty manner. "He is nothing more then a thorn in our sides, he however only sped up the process of warriors remembering their identities. There are those who will readily accept their fates and fight, while others will without a doubt destroy themselves from the inside out trying to fight fate. Then I am certain there are those who are, like Dong Zhuo, easily persuaded with certain objects of desire to serve us. Of course, we have demons also, but the heroes have served us well in the past… those who can be manipulated… will be. Those who won't shall perish first…"

She had almost danced in the midst of her speech, gracefully moving until she once more stood right in front of him, a bright smile spread on her dark lips. "Besides, the mystic will find that soon enough, even immortal's luck runs out."

"Good…"

Da Ji melodramatically took a step back swooning in delight at his voice, clearly not attempting to hide it either. "Death… destruction… pain… I knew I loved serving you. I also have another trick up my sleeve my lord!" Clapping her hands together she motioned inside, "I have found a few lost souls that might just tug out the heart strings of even the strongest warriors, emotionally and physically destroy them after they surrender to us…"

xXx

"Nene?"

"Yea Kunoichi?"

"You think anyone's noticed we're gone yet?"

"I would hope so," Nene glanced around the lonely fields. This place was so desolate, filled only with remains of what she assumed were once people, some of the skulls were distorted enough though she could hardly tell. Clutching onto her twin's hand she frowned a little more, "We can't be wandering too much, she could be near by!"

"Who the woman with no pants on?" Remarked Kunoichi rather nonchalantly waving her free hand somewhat, "She's not what worries me about this place, its whatever left all these bones around… a monster or something." Stopping she tugged on her sister's hand to get her to do so also, her eyes fixated on the tents that were standing before them. "…A camp?"

"The fire's still burning, Kunoichi someone's still here…"

Several voices suddenly roared out in unison, a cheer of victory, not far from where they were. Kunoichi's eyes widened before feeling a tug from her sister's arm.

"Up there!!" Nene pointed to a tower with a ladder going up. If one stood up they could easily be seen, but two thin girls like them crouching. It would work in such desperate times. Nodding her head Kunoichi , gave her sister a small push towards the tower, getting her to start up, then quickly following up after her. Glancing over her shoulder's she watched as two dark skinned, white haired men in armor began their direction, but they weren't facing the girls… walking backwards… Throwing herself up and over the wood railing and ducking next to her sister.

From there she glanced to her sister, who was rather boldly poking her head over the railing to sneak a peek at what was occurring. Following suit Kunoichi leaned over, surely they wouldn't think to look up and see the two girls spying on them.

After the two blue skinned returned to camp, walking backwards, and in the new perspective the two would see exactly why. Each of the men had hold an arm of a red armored young man, an ally of theirs? No! Kunoichi leaned forward a bit more looking down at who they had dragged into their camp.

He was Japanese descent, it was easy to tell that, with dark brown, rather shaggy hair. Clad in a bold red armor, with a head band tied under his hair, handsome though he was currently unconscious. Kunoichi's brown eyes scanned over the body… there was blood, had they ambushed him? Their stained blades seemed to indicate so, but he wasn't nearly pale enough to be dead.

Tightly her hands clenched into fists, why was she getting so angry suddenly? There was the notion she was growing angry over what the woman , Da Ji, had done, taking them from their world and placing them where she would try to kill them off. The sharp sting in her chest when staring at the man was what confused her, why was she shaking so angrily over this brutality. Kunoichi was loyal to herself, and her sister, that was it. It'd always been just them…

Why?

"Kunoichi…" Nene quickly tugged at her sisters pants, jerking the girl lower having noticed the slow rising motion of her sister, "They killed him…"

Her voice soft filled with concern, as always she was the more nurturing of the two. Kunoichi was the one who while always happy in disposition, would violently strike out when the time called for it. Life was always a game, and the more one expressed it, the more it unnerved people. Kunoichi was deaf to her sister however, her eyes searching for something, anything to use…

CRACK….

She stopped looking to her sister.

CRACK.

CRACK.

Each one of their face's drained of color as they both looked down to see one of the warriors now hacking away at the wooden frame. They had been spotted.

xXx

"The man who owns this castle, perhaps he could clear the confusion. I don't see why we're running away…"

"Once we find that flute you'll understand everything." Diao Chan replied trying to push aside the rather naïve comment made by the young woman clad in blue. Not that she could directly blame her, but seeing is obviously believing. Even in appearance that man reeked of it, that's why her father had used her. Not that she hadn't been willing, but it had been an unfortunately, degrading memory in the back of her mind since her memories return. Something that made her sick…

Yet it was not this particular body that he had touched, only a memory of a past life. She wanted Fengxian….

Digging through the wreckage Diao Chan continued searching for it, how was it supposed to be to find a damn flute? After all she had landed so very close to her own weapons, surely it hadn't simply been by pure accident that she discovered them.

Sighing heavily she sank backwards onto her knees before looking up at Zhen Ji who was browsing around in a puzzled manner. "Listen, Dong Zhou, is an evil ambitious man who has a lust for beautiful women. The fact that we appeared in this castle is a very bad sign…"

Disgust crossed the musician's face at the notion, "If he thinks he's going to lay a hand on me, he is gravely mistaken."

There was the return of that rather haughty air Zhen Ji was known for demonstrating rather often on the battlefield. In person, she had met her only very few times, once during campaign's in which Yuan's participated in. Then there was a brief meeting the last time they had come to this realm. Both women had served Orochi for a time because of the men they were with. Then Zhen Ji was married to Cao Pi, had those two met once more and reunited? She and Lu Bu had… it was a strange idea but not entirely impossible no?

Rising back up she walked back out into the hall way, maybe it hadn't been here after all.

Down the hall she noticed a door that she had yet to open. Thus far she had been going through searching every room to find that flute, and guarantee no soldiers of Orochi was still lurking around. Taking hold of Zhen Ji's wrist she motioned for her to follow, and though reluctant to, she did so.

"Orochi promised me both of the Qiaos, she is only one of them…"

Diao Chan took a step back holding her arm out, nearly close lining Zhen Ji with the mace she had forgotten was still in her hand. The voice had belonged to a disgustingly familiar man, apparently addressing the issue with someone.

"You will find two that made up for the younger Qiao, just walk right outside your door."

Neither of the young ladies had time to register what exactly had occurred before the door viciously split in half, falling to the floor revealing two men. One, a tanned round yet tall man with a face resembling a demon, Diao Chan was far too familiar with him. The other both recognized as the blue skinned man with fiery red hair that had hurled the younger Qiao off the balcony at the party. Was he serving Orochi once more? Diao Chan couldn't say she was too surprised…

Instinct said to take off in the other direction, to just start running until she was away from this horrible castle. Her body seemed paralyzed with fear, and she feared absolutely nothing! Zhen Ji's eyes shifted to Diao Chan, was that woman suicidal enough to try to fight both these men. Why did it seem like an obvious yes, staring back at the ground her eyes lowered however to something laying behind both men. A girl… the unconscious form of the older Qiao sister.

"You monsters…"

Shifting a little Kotaro grinned directly at Ji, "Flattery will get you no where."

"Release her!" Diao Chan stepped forward holding out her mace in a demanding fashion

"Pry her from my clutches then…."

At the prospect of a challenge the flame haired shinobi raised his clawed hand, flexing his fingers motioning for her to step forward. Blue lips spread into a wicked grin which came so naturally. Already the young woman was seething in anger from seeing the eldest Qiao, what would she do if he had allowed Dong Zhou to do as he pleased originally. Easily he could of earned the wanna-be emperor and himself would of clearly earned death, in her eyes anyways. Such soft, beautiful eyes… maybe he ought to keep them as a treasure once he finished her off.

Staggering backwards Zhen wasn't sure whether she ought to take off running or stand by the suicidal brunette who was intent on freeing the other female. Fear wasn't something she had a hard time expressing in time of dire situations but running and accepting the fact she would be abandoning someone was a different matter entirely.

Tired of time wasted Kotaro held out his arms, extend past the girls and trapping them in between. Bladed talons dug into the floor boards before beginning to draw back. Splitting and splintering of wood filled the air bringing the girls to turn her attention down to the floor.

"Not bad at all…" Zhou licked his lips in delight, watching the floor cracking under the feet of the both girls. A little fight was fun, but he knew what Diao Chan was capable. How many times had she betrayed him now? Twice? Both times resulting in his death… the other was one of the wives to Cao Cao's brat. She would make a nice addition with the Qiao and perhaps this tamed Diao Chan if this chaos obsessed shinobi successfully beat her. Fengxian wasn't there to protect her though. Delighted at the prospect, he watched at the floor collapsed out from under the beauties with Kotaro jumping down to handle Diao Chan.

Moans escaped the two girls, promptly followed by a gasp as Kotaro landed with ease. Dong Zhuo listened, grinning as he heard Diao Chan's cry of pain.

xXx

Zilong snapped his head in the direction he heard the woman's scream originate. Running up the hill he had been upon, his eyes came to settle upon a small castle, one that held a more Japanese design. Who was villainous enough to attack a young woman? First assess was someone really being attacked? Scratch that, the fact there was someone in there in general meant he would need to check it out. There were a few stray soldiers around and Orochi base possibly.

If he could run through Chang Ban with his lord's son and fight off Cao Cao's armies then what was a few extra soldiers.

"I'm coming Miss."

xXx

"It's a ridiculous notion…" He scoffed eying what Yue Ying held in her hand urging him to take hold of. "I have no reason to take orders from a woman. Especially one that he worships like a goddess."

What had she ever done in her life to be damned to a fate of being stuck alone with this man? Kongming in the moments after the black out had vanished without a trace, and she had woken up with this thick-headed former hermit blessed with both a pretty face and a brain unfortunately. Luckily for her she had found her bow, which had through some mystical means restored memories of a past life with in her mind. A life where she had known Zhuge Liang far more intimately and one where this man rivaled himself with Kongming far too often.

"Please listen to me…" Again sighing in frustration, "This fan holds a great power with it… something I can't activate but maybe you can!"

"Woman there are no such things in the world…" Glaring he looked off towards the distance, "There are bigger matters at hand if you haven't realized it, Zhuge Liang is missing you know…"

"Yes!! Exactly why I need you to take this… perhaps you could help him?"

"What make you think I'm going to-" Before he could finish, Yue Ying snatched hold of the collar of his robe pulling him down to her level.

"If you do not cooperate with me Sima then I will introduce you personally to some of my own schemes. Do you know how fast a juggernaut can burn a man alive? Or how man bolts and arrow blast can drive into one man's body in one shot?"

"…"

The fiery haired woman was now the very image of the goddess of death in his mind suddenly, rather quickly he took the black fan out of her hands not vocally admitting to being intimidated by this woman Kongming fawned over. Why in the heck did a writer have any sort of knowledge on antique Chinese siege weaponry? His eyes settled on the feathered fan for a moment, strategists used this back in the days of the three kingdoms, why on earth…

Feeling dizzy and almost sick he knelt down taking hold of his head.

"There… not so bad huh?" Yue ying replied sweetly taking a step towards Yi with a smile on her face. "Now can you…"

"Shut up…" He snarled lifting his head to once more see Yue Ying towering over him. Zhuge Liang's wife huh? That explained a lot about her attitude and heavens would fall before he admitted to being wrong to her or Zhuge Liang.

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"Help you…?" He considered it for a moment.

"You know Da Ji won't fall of the deceptions of Kongming this time, if they have him capture…"

"I don't need your sob story woman, I have my own reasons for seeing Zhuge Liang free from that snake's grasp. Consider this a temporary alliance…" He snarled rising back up onto his feet grasping all that was coming back to him.

"A beautiful alliance if you ask me…"

Yue Ying and Sima Yi both paused, turning to see standing tall and as effeminate as ever was Zhang He smiling before approaching the two of them, his hands decorated with long metal talons. "Without strength how can strategy properly bloom?" He explained no further before walking up throwing his arms about both of them in the most friendly manner.

_I'm getting helped by Wei soldiers… Forgive me Kongming, but anything to save you._

xXx

_"Fengxian, listen to me!"_

_In his anger he had become consumed in his need for battle, thirst to rival Orochi in pure strength. As her voice pierced his ears he whipped his body around stopping to see her standing there, separated from the other units, weapons lowered as she faced him. Lu Bu's eyes narrowed on her, his hand held out to stop anyone from drawing closer to the two of them. Her escape from Orochi had driven the two of them apart where he had told her: "Then you are dead to me."_

_Why had she come back to him? She hated the warmongering and need he had to fight, to further test his metal for the ultimate opponent._

_Even in this dark despair realm her ripped and tattered pink garments made her appear to be a flower. Only the look in those blue eyes shared the torment she was going through being his enemy, being essentially dead to him in his heart._

_"Diao Chan, you shouldn't be here…" He growled trying to turn away, "I'll have to kill you."_

_Run, that's all he desired to see her do, run away now from the monster that he was._

_She dropped to her knees however tears falling streaming down her paled cheeks, "…Do so then Fengxian."_

_"What?!" How could she so stupidly give him such an order! Didn't she see he was giving her a chance to escape all of this? "Run, you wanted away from this battle, I'm giving you the chance."_

_"I don't want to fight anymore…" She admitted bowing her head shaking it gently, "I cannot live in a world where I am nothing to you either, where I am not by your side."_

_A sigh escaped his lips, showing his soft side in battle could forever stain his image but the thought of Diao Chan before him with a breaking heart because of his rash choice of words, why did she continue to want him? Turning he lowered himself down to her level, pulling off one of his gauntlets so his contact was as sensual as possible. Taking her chin between his index finger and his thumb, he tilted her head up so they made eye contact. Softly his lips made contact with hers, lingering before breaking the moment. "I lied Diao Chan…"_

_"Lord… Fengxian." Her hand ran over his, drawing it into her own. Fingers laced together in the most loving manner, how many nights she laid by him given this attention by him only out of the eye of the troops. Now here he was letting her know that he had lied?_

_"Stay close, no one will lay a hand on you… I promise." He replied drawing her close and rising with her. "I…"_

He recalled the horn that echoed out, as one of their generals fell. Who had been left besides Orochi, Da Ji… the only other would be Keiji. Just like Diao Chan and himself, he and some young dancer had suffered a fate of separation and then execution. After Keiji fell Lu Bu had tried to get Diao Chan to flee, but Orochi had found them both. He recalled the last moments of seeing Diao Chan fall to the ground dead, followed by his own berserk attack that got him killed. Maybe that's what he aimed for though… that part of his mind was still fuzzy…

"Fengxian?" Wenyuan frowned a bit tossing a stick into the fire, "Its not like you to seem so lost in thought."

"Mm…" He shrugged it off looking back into the fire, "Deciding my next move."

"Deciding? I don't remember you ever being one to decide, you just simply did…" Liao smirked a little making an attempt to cheer up the solemn Lu Bu, this was too unlike him. Again though the third member of the dynamic trio and most commonly the voice of reason that could get him to listen was still missing. "We'll find her…"

"How much time do we have to do so though?"

"…Diao Chan isn't entirely incapable." Liao reminded him, she had after all been the reason Dong Zhuo had been struck down in the first place. Her charm over both men for the sake of her father, though having simultaneously fallen deeply in love with Fengxian in the process.

"I know, but there are some chances Dong Zhuo or Orochi could get to her first."

"But there are others out there… allies I doubt are far."

"I think I rather risk the first two then think Cao Cao might be out there to help her out."

"Scared he might just charm himself up her skirt?" Smugly Wenyuan tossed another piece in to feed the fire.

"You're in good with him, why don't you suggest he adopt me." Lu Bu almost grinned at the notion.

"As if he doesn't have a track record of your previous 'fathers' fates. Not as though he needs another son to keep track of either."


End file.
